


Beyond Brothers

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But in the same way any brain-link would be considered noncon, Characters are brain-linked, Consent, Crack, F/M, Fourgy, Foursome, Gay Sex, Group Sex, IT IS ONLY PORN, It’s not exactly dub con, M/M, Masturbation, Mindlink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgies, PWP, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Quidditch Showers, Quidditch changeroom, Sex, Smut, Starbucks, You Have Been Warned, brainlink, complete and utter crack, crackfic, dubcon, friends having casual sex with each other, moonlily, this has no plot, tw: dubcon, wolfbucks, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius had always considered James his brother, but this was just ridiculous.It had all started, as things often did, with a prank gone wrong.They were trying to switch places, to play a funny joke on their partners, to make Peter laugh— they didn't realize that, if performed incorrectly, the coagmento spell could have such dire consequences.The boys began to notice that something was off when Sirius' stomach growled just as James complained that he was hungry. When Sirius got hit in the head with a bludger, James felt his world spinning and nearly fell off his broom. When James received an affectionate kiss from Lily, Sirius could have sworn he could taste cherry chapstick. It wasn't until that evening, however, that Sirius and James discovered the extent of their mistake, and just how confusing their days were about to become.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 363
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	1. Starflower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> #O69. / #S80.  
> Kink: mental link sex  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Drarry (or any)  
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: An accident leaves A and B with a temporary mental link. They decide to put it to good use.  
> Submitted By: migrating_coconut
> 
> SO! I don’t think I wrote the fic that you intended to get... but I hope you like it anyway!! When I first read the prompt, I IMMEDIATELY thought of two people getting linked together who were NOT sexually involved with each other, and that made me REALLY happy. XD Only good could come of that!
> 
> So... Uh... Yeah. This happened.
> 
> I am SO SORRY. This is the crackiest-crackfic that has ever cracked. You can hardly even call it a fic... it’s just crack. Self-indulgent crack. Unfettered, UNBETA’D crack.
> 
> I cannot believe I wrote this. It’s just... ugggh. I can’t.
> 
> Just... enjoy the crack.

Sirius had always considered James his brother, but this was just ridiculous.

It had all started, as things often did, with a prank gone wrong.

They were trying to switch places, to play a funny joke on their partners, to make Peter laugh— they didn't realize that, if performed incorrectly, the  _ coagmento _ spell could have such dire consequences. 

The boys began to notice that something was off when Sirius' stomach growled just as James complained that he was hungry. When Sirius got hit in the head with a bludger, James felt his world spinning and nearly fell off his broom. When James received an affectionate kiss from Lily, Sirius could have sworn he could taste cherry chapstick. It wasn't until that evening, however, that Sirius and James discovered the extent of their mistake, and just how confusing their days were about to become.

—-

"Where's Prongs?" Peter asked as he joined Remus and Sirius on the sofa in the common room. Sirius rolled his eyes and flopped himself down onto his boyfriend's lap. 

"Oh, you know Prongsy. He's out wooing Evans."

"You know they're dating, right?" Peter responded, sitting in an armchair across from the sofa. "He doesn't have to woo her anymore."

"I dunno," Sirius said with a shrug. "This is James we're talking about. He'll probably need to keep up the charade of being a good person until the day they get married."

"So you think they'll get married?"

Sirius glanced up to glare at his boyfriend, whose eyes remained focused on the book in front of him, but his intention was betrayed by his smirk. 

"No, I never said that!" Sirius protested, scowling at Remus.

"Face it, Padfoot…" Peter grabbed one of the chocolate frogs that was scattered across the table and began unwrapping it. "Prongs and Evans are a thing now. You're gonna have to live with the fact that your husband has found someone else."

"Thanks," Remus muttered sarcastically to his book. "Good to know my boyfriend is settling for me."

Peter gave a hearty chuckle, accidentally letting the frog loose from his grip. The snack jumped out of his fingers and landed on the table with a  _ ribbit _ before hopping onto Sirius' chest.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ," Sirius swore, sitting bolt upright before doubling over, dropping the chocolate frog to the ground.

"Pads? You okay?"

"Padfoot! You dropped my frog!"

Sirius didn't know what was happening; all he knew was the sudden jolt radiating from the pit of his stomach, causing his entire body to vibrate. 

" _ Shit _ …" He muttered, trying to keep his heart steady. He clutched at the edge of the sofa, his knuckles turning white from his grip. He had no idea what was happening, but he could feel his breathing get faster, and his head was beginning to get cloudy.

" _ Pads? _ " Sirius felt Remus' fingers on his shoulder and a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. "Padfoot?  _ Sirius _ , are you okay?!"

"Y— yeah, I'm fine," he managed to muster out, as he felt his cock get harder in his jeans. He needed to get out of the common room and go somewhere private to figure out what the hell was happening to him.

Remus seemed to read his thoughts, because not a moment later, Sirius' boyfriend was helping him to his feet.

"C'mon, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey…"

" _ No _ !" Sirius' voice was practically a shout as his stomach twisted and the unmistakable feeling of arousal flooded his mind. "Fuck, I just… need to go upstaa— " Sirius' voice trailed off, his mouth hanging open, as he felt  _ something _ squeezing his prick. It felt  _ good. _

"Are you su— "

" _ Yes _ ," Sirius snapped, digging his nails into his palm with the hope that a bit of pain could help cause the unwanted feelings subside. 

Before Sirius knew what was happening, he was dragged upstairs by Remus. Voices flitted through the back of his mind: Peter asking if he was alright, Remus asking if he needed water. Sirius was having trouble focusing on anything around him. All he could think about was the invisible hand that seemed to have a firm grip on his cock and was slowly and meticulously teasing the  _ fuck _ out of him. 

When Sirius was lowered into bed, he let out an involuntary groan. He glanced up at his boyfriend, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"...Sirius?"

"I'm fine, Moons…" Sirius growled through gritted teeth, trying not to think about how horny he suddenly was and how  _ good  _ it felt. 

"I can see that," Remus responded dryly, crossing his arms. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No— nothing…"

Sirius was having difficulty getting his words out; he could feel the tension building in the pit of his stomach as his prick throbbed in his pants, pressing firmly— and obviously— against his trousers. 

"You think I don't know what my boyfriend's sex face looks like?" Remus cocked an eyebrow, staring sceptically at Sirius. "What stupid spell did you try  _ this  _ time?"

"I… ahh…" A shiver ran down Sirius' spine as  _ something _ twisted his cock  _ perfectly _ . " _ Fuck… _ I swear Remu— ah…" Another perfect stroke. Sirius was almost certain that he was about to come in his pants at any moment. " _ Fuck _ , Remus, I _ need you… _ "

As suddenly as it all started, the pressure on Sirius' shaft stopped. He looked down, noticing the tent that had formed in his trousers, making subtlety impossible. 

"Remus, I swear, I have no idea what's happening! We were downstairs and all of a sudden, it felt like something was—"

Sirius' words disappeared as he felt something very wet and very warm surround him. 

His trousers were on, his fly still done up, but Sirius could swear that someone's mouth was wrapped around his cock, tongue swirling around, moving up and down in a perfect rhythm.

" _ Fuck _ , Remus, I'm…" It felt so good.  _ So  _ good. It was unlike any blowjob he had ever received before. When Remus sucked him off, it was quick and deep, putting pressure all along the length of his cock. This was different. Whoever was doing this was focusing on his head, creating some kind of suction, taking their time and drawing things out. "Fuuuuu—" 

It was all Sirius could manage to keep himself from finishing. He gripped his sheets between his fingers, his back arching in pleasure. Sirius felt the mattress sink beside him and Remus' lips were against his own and they were kissing. Sirius brought his hands to Remus' hair, wove his fingers through tangled curls. His mouth was released and Remus' lips peppered his neck with kisses and nibbles.

" _ Yes _ , Remus. Fuck, yesss… ahhh!"

The mystery mouth kept moving, kept working him, as Remus trailed his own mouth down Sirius' neck to his collarbone. Sirius' shirt flew open and Remus was there, fingers teasing his nipples, teeth sliding against skin. 

The warmth disappeared and Sirius let out a whine at the absence. He watched as Remus undid his fly and his cock sprang out from his pants, angry and red and desperately needing attention. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Sirius suddenly felt pressure surrounding his prick, wet and warm and tight—  _ so tight _ — moving up and down and up and down. He watched as his cock twitched, completely alone, without anything touching it. It was almost unnerving to see his cock, knowing that nothing was happening, but feeling it all the same. 

"Remus, I'm gonna— ah, I'm gonna come…"

"Without me even touching you?" Remus purred, kissing his hip bone and offering a lewd smile. 

The rhythm increased, speeding up, and his cock twitched more. This was so different from fucking Remus, so different than having his cock buried in an arse. It was so— so—

Sirius knew it was coming, knew that he wasn't going to last. It started in his groin and exploded up his abdomen and his eyes fell closed and his world flashed and he let out a deep, breathy moan.

Sirius came, spurts of white spilling across his stomach and chest. Remus chuckled darkly beside him, kissing his shoulder through the orgasm.

"So… care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Mmmm…" Sirius mumbled as he basked in the afterglow. The pressure on his cock subsided and whatever was squeezing him slid off. It was all so confusing, he wasn't even sure he had an explanation. 

Remus cast a cleaning spell and slid himself into bed with Sirius, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm gonna assume this is some weird sex spell that you tried and you're just gonna make it up to me tomorrow," Remus cooed in Sirius' ear. Sirius smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and began drifting off.

It took Sirius far longer than he'd care to admit to realize what had actually happened.

"Oh my _god_ ," he yelled, sitting up abruptly and causing Remus' head to fall onto the mattress. "I think I just _fucked_ _Lily_!"

——-

"What do you mean,  _ mind link _ ?!"

James was pacing across the dorm room, hands balled into fists, worrying a rut into the hardwood floor. 

Remus was sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed, adamantly refusing to look at his boyfriend. 

Sirius was sitting in the center of his mattress, seemingly oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"I  _ mean _ ," Sirius said, staring pointedly at James, "You and I seem to have some kind of magical connection that ties our minds together. Must've been that spell that didn't work…" Sirius shrugged casually, twirling his wand around in his hands. "I guess it  _ did  _ work… just not in the way that we expected!"

"Well, what are we going to  _ do?! _ " James asked, his dark cheeks turning an even darker shade of crimson. "We can't stay like this  _ forever _ !" 

"Of course not, Prongs. I'm sure it'll wear off eventually…"

" _ Eventually _ ?!" James asked incredulously, his eyes almost bulging entirely from his face. " _ Eventually _ isn't good enough!"

"Prongs is right," Remus grumbled, his gaze steadfast on the wall ahead of him. "This needs to be  _ solved. Immediately _ ."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends.

"I don't see what the big idea is… we wanted a prank. This one seems about as hilarious as any…"

" _ Of course _ you don't see why this is a problem!" James shouted, continuing his pacing across the room. "But I'm not so keen on the idea of you  _ joining in _ on my… my… my  _ intimate _ moments with Lily!"

Sirius couldn't suppress his snicker, and he was met with a sharp backhand in the arm from his boyfriend.

"Hey!"

"This isn't  _ funny _ , Sirius. James is right. If you're feeling everything James is feeling, that means that if you and  _ I _ do stuff…" Remus trailed off, his eyes dropping down to his lap as his words sank in. It took a moment, but James eventually caught on. 

"Oh  _ shit _ ! No!  _ Absolutely not _ ! Sirius you and Remus are  _ banned  _ from doing anything until this is solved!"

"What?!" Sirius protested with a pout. "That's not fair! You and Lily get to have sex!"

"I'm not  _ gay _ , Sirius. I don't much like the notion of  _ taking it up the arse _ ! Especially from  _ Moony _ !" At those last few words, James shuddered slightly. He turned to his friend on the bed and offered an apologetic look. "No offense, mate…"

"None taken," Remus said sharply. "I agree. I don't feel any inclination to fuck you either."

" _ Good _ ."

"No! Not good! Hang on a second!" Sirius crossed his arms and glanced from Remus to James. "Firstly, Prongs, taking it up the arse has  _ nothing _ to do with being gay. Straight blokes do it all the time. Hell, I'm surprised Evans hasn't insisted on it yet!"

"Watch it, Padfoot," James threatened, glaring at Sirius.

"And secondly, you'd be  _ lucky _ to have Remus fuck you. It's insanely good. I would recommend it."

" _ Sirius… _ " The warning look in Remus' eyes told Sirius that he should probably not say what his third point was going to be. 

"Look, I just think… this is a really unique opportunity. It would be a shame if we didn't…  _ take advantage _ of it."

"I'm sorry,  _ what _ ?" Remus asked, pretending he didn't understand exactly what Sirius was implying.

" _ Take advantage?! Opportunity?! _ " James strode up to Sirius, positively fuming, looking like he was ready to punch someone. Particularly Sirius. "The  _ fuck _ are you talking about, Padfoot?!"

"Look, I just… can you imagine how  _ good _ it would feel? Like, if you and Lily… and me and Remus…"

" _ Absolutely not, Sirius! _ " Remus growled, glaring intently at his boyfriend. "That's out of the question."

"Yeah, but  _ why _ ?" Sirius asked earnestly. He really didn't see what the big deal was. "It's not like you two would actually be  _ doing _ anything. And James would still be with Lily at the same time! I just… I think it's definitely something worth considering…"

"This conversation is  _ over _ , Sirius!" Remus said firmly, before getting up and heading towards his own bed. 

James, who had seemed to be considering things for a moment, looked down at his hands before following suit.

"Remus is right, Pads. That's a bad idea."

Sirius shrugged. He wasn't sure how long this spell would last and he had no idea how to reverse it, and if he knew Remus as well as he thought, his Moony would be  _ begging  _ for some action in less than a week. They would both change their tune, Sirius was sure of that. Four randy teenagers with active sex lives don't just go celibate on demand, and Sirius had absolutely no intention of abstaining from  _ anything _ . 


	2. Starbucks

After Quidditch practice, as the rest of the team was showering and getting changed, James and Sirius ran a few extra drills; Sirius was training to be an emergency keeper, in case Longbottom's flu didn't let up. 

By the time Sirius and James were finished, the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team had already headed up to the castle, and the two boys were left alone in the change room.

"I'm gonna shower, Prongs," Sirius said as he headed to the back, completely naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist. James shrugged, trying not to pay attention to the way Sirius' towel slipped ever so slightly, exposing a trail of dark hair that led from his navel to somewhere a  _ lot _ lower.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna finish up here before I hop in." James focused his mind on his team checklist, going through his notes and marking down where each player needed improvement and what they needed to work on for next practice. 

James paid no attention to the sound of the shower turning on, nor did he notice the slight increase in his heart rate and his breathing.

It wasn't even until he felt a slight tug at his cock that he even realized he was hard.

_ Shit. _

James immediately dropped his clipboard and hurried over to the showers. When he walked into the back room, he couldn't help but notice that the curtain to Sirius' stall was open. Sirius stood there, stark naked, that stupid mischievous smirk playing across his lips, his hand firmly gripping his cock. He was drenched from head to toe, letting the water run down his pale skin, slowly stroking himself as he stared James in the eyes. 

"The  _ fuck  _ do you think you're doing, Padfoot?" James yelled, even as he watched Sirius' long, slender fingers running along his shaft, feeling each and every touch against his own.

"Wanking. Is there a problem, Prongsy?"

" _ Yes  _ there's a  _ fuckin' problem _ ," James growled, trying not to think about how  _ good _ it felt and how much he wanted Sirius to continue. 

"Why? I always have a wank after practice…" Sirius' smirk grew wider as he glanced down towards James' trousers and then back up into his eyes. James swallowed and bit down sharply on his lip, trying not to show Sirius just how turned on he was at the idea of getting off with him. 

"Look, this is… highly inappropriate, Padfoot. Es— especially in the quidditch showers… and— " James watched as Sirius twisted his hand around his tip and felt the sensation coursing through his body. He was finding it particularly difficult to concentrate on scolding Padfoot at that moment. " _ Fuck, _ Pads… why are you doing this?"

"'Cause I needed it," Sirius said casually with a shrug. "And I figured you could use one, too. You think I can't feel how  _ tense  _ you are?"

"Bloody hell…" James groaned, resigned to his fate. Once Padfoot had gotten an idea in his head, there was  _ no  _ stopping him, only going along for the ride. "So what am  _ I _ supposed to do?"

Sirius cocked a brow as he tilted his chin up, tightening his grip on himself and tugging a tiny bit harder. James let out an involuntary moan as Sirius' eyes fluttered ever so slightly. 

"I think you should take those filthy robes off and take a shower…"

Sirius didn't need to ask twice. James was so hard, he could barely contain himself. In a matter of seconds, his quidditch robes were in a pile on the floor and he was naked in front of Sirius, his cock standing at attention and twitching with each of Sirius' strokes.

"Should I… " James looked awkwardly towards the shower stall next to Sirius, wondering vaguely if Sirius wanted them to do this  _ together _ together or just at the same time. 

“Find your own shower, mate,” Sirius teased with a wink. “This one’s occupied.”

James nodded and headed into his own stall, turning on the water and letting it rush down his back. It was hot and steamy and the water scalded his skin  _ just _ enough. James closed his eyes and let out a soft groan as Sirius did something  _ incredible  _ to him. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Pads… that’s—“ James couldn’t finish his sentence, the arousal coursing through him was overwhelming. He reached for his cock, held the weight of it in his hand, and began slowly sliding up and down. 

From the next stall over, James heard Sirius moan, and he began speeding up his strokes. Sirius must have reached down and began fondling his balls, because James could feel it, that unique sensation radiating from within. 

Before he knew what was happening, James felt something running along his arsehold, teasing the puckered hole, pressing just outside. James continued stroking himself, barely containing his moans. 

"Prongs, is— ah— is that okay?" Sirius asked as his finger continued to caress James' hole.

James nodded before he realized that Sirius couldn't see him. 

"Y— yeah, that feels…" James bit his lip to stifle the groan the Sirius teased out of him. " _ Fuck _ , that feels good…"

James felt Sirius' finger press inside of him, just a tiny bit, just enough to know it was there. James had never touched himself like this in the past, but he had always wondered what it would feel like to put a finger inside. 

" _ Fuck _ , Pads…" James groaned, pushing back against the invisible finger, trying to get it in further, feeling no sense of relief. "Do you… always do this?"

"It feels good, right?" Sirius teased, pushing in deeper.

"Yea— _ aaah _ !" James tightened his grip, stroking faster. This was amazing— more amazing than anything he had ever done to himself before. He wanted to finish. He  _ needed _ to finish. "Mm…  _ deeper _ ," he groaned, ignoring the fleeting embarrassment that washed over him and letting himself go, relishing in the sheer  _ sensation _ . 

Sirius obliged, pushing deeper inside and reaching a spot that almost made James' knees buckle beneath him.

"Yes!  _ Fuck _ …" James swore, moving his hand faster and faster. He was so close.  _ So close. _

" _ Fuuuuck, _ " Sirius groaned as James came in his hands. " _ Yesss… _ "

James slowed down for the last few strokes, riding the wave of orgasm, coaxing out the last couple of drops. When he began to feel too sensitive, he let go, resting his head against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water run down his back.

"That was…" he managed to get out.

"Yeah…" Sirius agreed, probably equally as satisfied. "I fuckin'  _ needed _ that."

"Same…" James sighed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about what they had just done and about how many lines they may have crossed. "Same…"


	3. Prongs and Moonflower

"Lily...Can— uh… Can we talk for a sec?"

Lily looked up from her book to see James approaching her, his quidditch bag slung over his shoulders, his hair still damp from his shower. She smiled up at her boyfriend, mentally noting how  _ handsome _ he looked when he was flushed from practice.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked, grinning at James. He glanced down at his shoes and Lily's heart fell— this wasn't James' ordinary expression; something was  _ wrong _ . "James? Is everything  _ okay _ ?"

James looked up. Lily couldn't help but notice the tears welling up in his soft brown eyes. 

"Lils… I— I think I made a huge mistake…"

Lily felt her heart ache for her boyfriend; she loved him so much, and seeing him hurting was never easy for her. 

"C'mere, sweetie," she said softly, holding her arms out for a hug. James shuffled over to the sofa where Lily was sitting and curled up on the cushion next to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She kissed his head affectionately before pulling back. "What's wrong?"

James disentangled himself from the hug, holding Lily's hands in his own. He looked her right in the eyes, and she could see the pain and turmoil etched in his gaze.

"I think…  _ fuck _ , I am so sorry, Lils. I— I think I might have… cheated on you…"

It was like a bolt of lightning coursing through her chest. 

Lily immediately let go of James' hands, letting them fall to his lap. A rush of anxiety boiled up inside, the tightness in her chest, the rush of heat in her cheeks. For a moment, she wasn't able to breathe, to get enough air into her lungs.

" _ What? _ "

"I mean… it wasn't exactly… I just… it's— it's so  _ complicated— _ "

Lily crossed her arms, trying to keep herself calm, trying not to shout at James. 

"What do you mean,  _ complicated?  _ How can you not know? What  _ exactly _ happened, James?" She could feel her blood boiling, hear the rush of it in her ears. 

"I…  _ Merlin _ , this is gonna sound so  _ stupid _ …"

"I don't  _ care.  _ Explain."

James took a deep breath, and Lily could practically  _ see _ the gears turning. 

"Sirius and I messed up a spell. We… uh… well, we accidentally… kind of… co— connected our minds? I know, it sounds ridiculous! I just… I have no idea how it happened, it started as a prank and it just… I just… we… we woke up yesterday morning, and he and I were…  _ feeling _ things… like… like the  _ same _ things. Like, he was hungry when I was and stuff and we just… it's…  _ shit _ , you must think I'm bonkers, don't you?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at James, pursing her lips.

"I think you'd better get on to the part where you think you  _ cheated _ on me."

"Okay, so…" James ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up. "We— at quidditch practice— we, uh… we kind of… I just… he was in the showers and… and… and he was… he was wanking and I… I could  _ feel _ it, Lily… and it just… I just… I— I couldn't help myself…" 

James' hands were over his face and his ears were turning a deep shade of crimson behind his dark hair. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"So… you had  _ sex _ with him?" 

"What?! No! Of— of  _ course _ not! Never!"

Lily cocked her head to the side, still glaring suspiciously at James.

"So what exactly  _ did  _ you do?"

"I… also wanked… in… in the shower."

Lily tried to suppress her grin as a wave of relief washed over her. 

"So… you and Sirius just… jerked off together?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry! I'm so  _ fuckin' _ sorry, Lils! I just—"

"Haven’t you already done that before?"

From what Lily had gathered from hanging out with guys, she had assumed that jerking off together was a common practice; at least the way Sirius told it. 

James pulled his hands from his face and blinked at Lily.

"I… uh… I mean—" James' cheeks were glowing with embarrassment. "In— in the  _ past _ , maybe, just… this was… it was  _ different _ . I could  _ feel it _ , Lily."

Lily tried to keep her smile loving and tender, despite the humour of the situation. 

"James, honey. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't do anything wrong. So you wanked after Quidditch practice. Sirius is pretty explicitly open about doing that on the regular…"

"Yes, but  _ this  _ time, it— we— I could  _ feel _ him!"

James was protesting, as if he  _ wanted  _ Lily to think that he had cheated.

"But that wasn't your  _ fault _ . Whatever this weird sex-brain thing is—"

" _ Mind-link _ ."

" _ Mind-link.  _ Whatever it is, it's not something you did on purpose. It's—" Lily closed her mouth and took the time to consider her next words carefully. She didn't want to say that she didn't  _ care _ , because James' concerns were important to her. She also didn't see this as a big deal. "I am not bothered by what happened between you and Sirius in the changeroom. You didn't have sex with him. You weren't snogging him or anything… as far as I'm concerned, you didn't cheat on me."

Lily watched as James' face lit up and he smiled in relief. 

"Thanks, Lils… I'm so sorry."

Lily returned the smile, giving her boyfriend's hands a squeeze. 

"There's no need to be sorry." Lily watched James carefully, wondering why he still looked lost. “Is... there anything else you needed to tell me?” 

James’ gaze dropped, his hands pulling away from hers and twisting together. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and gathered himself for a moment.

“I—I don’t think I ever told you…” He began, as if it pained him to say it aloud. “I've actually… never told anyone. I've been so afraid to admit it aloud and… today… with everything… Lily, I’m— I think I might be bisexual. I promise, that doesn’t mean I love you any less or find you any less attractive and I know a lot of girls get really upset over it and I didn’t want it to come out this way, I just thought that this was something you should know—“

“ _ James _ !” Lily cut her boyfriend off before his head exploded, giving his hands a tight squeeze. “It’s okay! It’s totally okay. I— I had a feeling you might be. And it’s totally fine. I don’t think  _ any _ less of you, I  _ promise _ .”

James blinked.

“You  _ don’t _ ?”

“No! Of course not! Why… why would you ever think that?”

“I just…” James looked so forlorn, Lily wanted to pull him into another tight hug. “I’ve heard that girls don’t like bisexual guys…”

“Well, that’s just not true,” Lily said matter-of-factly. “I for one am quite fond of them. Bi guys, gay guys, straight guys… None of that matters. I  _ love _ you, James. Your orientation doesn’t change that. It never will.”

"And… what do you mean… you had a feeling that I was…?"

"I mean that you're not nearly as subtle as you think you are, Sweetie. Don't think I haven't noticed a glance or two..."

“So… even though I— I like guys… and even though I did… I did  _ stuff _ with Sirius… you’re not  _ upset _ ?”

Lily smiled fondly at her boyfriend.

“I mean, I’d prefer if you asked me to  _ join _ you next time,” she teased, giving James a nudge. Her snarky response seemed to shut him up real quick; James simply stared at Lily for a moment, open-mouthed and confused.

“You…Wait,  _ what _ ?”

  
  


———-

  
  


"So… our boyfriends, eh?"

Remus glanced up from his corner nook in the library to see Lily approaching him. He smiled at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"What about them?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"They're idiots."

"That's not new," Remus said with a chuckle before returning his attention to his book. "Did they do something specific or is this a general musing?"

"Sirius hasn't  _ told _ you? About… that  _ brain _ thing?”

" _ Oh _ ," Remus responded dramatically. " _ That _ . Yeah, they're real morons."

Lily summoned a chair beside her friend and sat down with her legs tucked beneath her. She leaned in close to Remus, peering at his book over his shoulder.

"This whole thing is so weird…" She said after a moment.

"That is one way to describe it. You should've heard what Sirius was trying to propose last night…" Remus joked.

"You know…" Lily continued, a sly grin on her otherwise angelic face. "It kind of  _ is _ a pity that the boys can't take  _ advantage _ of their situation…"

Remus cocked a brow and raised his eyes to Lily. 

"What are you implying?" He asked. Remus had always assumed that Lily was as chaste as she looked; he was quickly realizing that might not have been the case.

Lily shrugged, glancing up at the ceiling and pretending her mind wasn't in the gutter.

"It just seems that the two of them are in a pretty unique circumstance and it would be a shame if they didn't make the  _ most _ of it…"

Remus kept a straight face, not wanting to betray his thoughts. Was Lily implying what he thought she was implying? 

"Let's pretend for a moment that I have  _ no _ idea what you're talking about," Remus responded, closing his book and setting it purposefully down on the table. He folded his hands and turned to face Lily.

“Well…” Lily’s teeth tugged at her bottom lip as a subtle flush spread across her freckled cheeks. “The way James tells it… He and Sirius are able to feel the same things at the same time. I figure… if something feels good  _ once _ , wouldn’t it feel twice as good  _ twice _ ?”

"Have you been talking to Sirius?" 

Lily furrowed her brow, looking genuinely confused.

"What? No…  _ why _ ?"

"No— no reason. Go on… about what you were saying."

"Well…" Lily continued. "I just think James and Sirius being…  _ mind linked _ … could lead to a bit more… enjoyment."

“You mean… like eating a good meal?” Remus asked with a straight face, knowing that was most definitely not what Lily meant.

“Exactly,” Lily lied. “Like eating a good meal. If… James and Sirius ate a  _ really _ good meal at the same time, wouldn’t that be… twice as  _ delicious _ ?”

Remus shrugged nonchalantly, pretending he  _ wasn’t _ imagining exactly what Lily  _ wasn’t _ saying. 

“I suppose so,” he answered. “But if they’re eating in different restaurants…”

“Who says they have to eat in different restaurants?”

Remus’ careful facade faltered as he absorbed Lily’s words. He had told Sirius off last night for propositing the same thing, thinking that he was protecting Lily. It turned out, Lily didn't need  _ any _ protection. 

“You… you and James are monogamous, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice lowering to a whisper.

“ _ James _ is monogamous. I’m…” Lily paused for a moment, as if she was carefully choosing her next words. “I am in a monogamous relationship with James. Because I love him. And up until recently, I had assumed that was what he wanted.”

“Well then…” Remus managed to choke out, his mind settling on an image of James and Sirius  _ together _ . He felt a distinct twist of arousal in his stomach as he imagined what kind of mischief the four of them could get into. “I suppose this is the type of thing that should be discussed with our two respective idiots…”

"I suppose it is…" Lily answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as if she hadn't just proposed a foursome with her best friend. 


	4. StarMoonFlowerBuck

"I've always wondered what my blowjobs  _ actually _ felt like…" Sirius announced out of the blue as the Marauders were relaxing in their dorm.

Peter sputtered out the Butterbeer that he had been drinking, his face suddenly turning a bright shade of red. 

"Don't worry, dear, they're very good," Remus said sarcastically to his Transfiguration essay.

"Well, I  _ know that _ ," Sirius retorted, rolling his eyes. "But I'd love to know  _ exactly _ what they feel like!"

"Guys, maybe this isn't the best conversation to have—" Peter began, before James cut him off.

"There's always autofelatio. How flexible are you, Pads?" James teased with a grin.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Sirius winked at James, whose ears turned a deep shade of crimson. 

Peter abruptly stood up, his face matching the the curtains on his four poster bed.

"I— I think I'm gonna head to the kitchens… get— get myself a snack or something…"

"That's a good idea, Wormy," Remus said with an apologetic grin. "I have a feeling this idiotic discussion might devolve further."

Peter nodded and hurried out the dorm room, closing the door tightly behind him. 

"What's his problem?" Sirius asked, glancing over to Remus. 

"Pads… you know Pete doesn't like talking about sex and stuff. It's not really… his thing."

Sirius shrugged and turned back to James, the lewd smirk returning to his face.

"Whatever. Where were we? You were just about to find out how flexible I am?"

"N— no! I was joking, Sirius! I don't— I don't  _ actually  _ want to know how flexible you are! I just— it was— I was joking!"

"Methinks thou doth protest too much…" Sirius teased, turning to Remus. "Did I get that one right? Is that the muggle saying?"

"Close enough…" Remus said, rolling his eyes and carefully rolling up his essay. He had a distinct feeling that he wasn't about to get any more work done that evening. 

There was a sudden knock on their door, startling Sirius, causing him to let out a little yip. 

Remus flicked his wrist and the door opened, revealing a mass of auburn hair and a broad grin. 

"Hello boys. I saw Peter frantically leaving the common room, so I figured I should do my  _ head girl  _ duties and see what kind of trouble you were up to."

"N— No trouble, Lils!" James insisted, his voice an octave higher than normal. "Things are fine. We're fine. All is well."

"Don't worry, Evans," Sirius continued, his mischievous smirk never wavering. "We were just talking… I was just saying to James that I'd  _ love _ to know what my own blowjobs felt like."

" _ Padfoot _ !" James shouted, throwing his plush snitch toy at Sirius. "That's my  _ girlfriend _ ."

Lily smiled politely and sat down on Remus' bed, next to her friend.

"Well? What  _ do _ they feel like?" She asked, quirking a brow.

" _ Lily! _ " James called out incredulously. He seemed shocked that his girlfriend would even dare to entertain this notion.

Remus shrugged casually, turning to look pointedly at his boyfriend. 

"They're okay," he said, as if they weren't the single greatest thing he had ever experienced. " _ I suppose… _ "

" _ Okay?! _ " Sirius looked completely taken aback, his hand clutched dramatically to his heart. " _ Okay?!  _ It sure sounded like they were better than  _ okay _ last week!"

" _ Sirius _ !" James groaned, his face thoroughly flushed as his eyes darted back and forth between Sirius, Remus and Lily. 

"Well," Remus said with a shrug, turning to Lily and raising a brow. "I suppose there's only one way to find out…"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Remus," Sirius started with a chuckle, "but as much as I love to joke around about it, Prongsy is straight. I don't think he'd much like another bloke's mouth wrapped around his prick…"

Sirius paused for a moment, feeling a sudden stir in the pit of his stomach, his breathing hitched in his chest. He turned to look at James, whose eyes were focused on something particularly interesting on the floor. 

"You… wouldn't want that, would you, Prongs?" Sirius asked, softer this time, no more humour lingering in his voice. 

James didn't answer.

Lily stood up from Remus' bed and made her way to James, sitting down beside her boyfriend and grasping his hand in her own. 

"Is that something you want, James?"

"How— how can you even ask me that?" He started, avoiding the question altogether. "I'm with  _ you _ , Lils. I— it— even if it  _ was _ something I wanted— which I'm not saying it  _ is _ — but if it  _ was _ … it wouldn't matter! Because  _ you're _ what I want."

Lily smiled at James and leaned in close, her lips pressing gently against his cheek.

"What if I said I was okay with it?"

Sirius stared at Lily, unsure if he was hearing her correctly. Had she just said what he thought she said? Was she  _ encouraging _ Sirius to give James a blowjob?

"You don't have to just say that, Lily…" James said to his feet. 

"I'm not," she answered casually, giving a half shrug. "I'd be completely fine. Better than fine. I think it's kinda hot."

Yes, Lily  _ was  _ saying what Sirius had thought she was saying.

Sirius blinked.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

He quickly glanced over to Remus, who offered him a smug grin and a nod. 

Remus and Sirius had talked about opening their relationship for some time now, exploring different sexual situations with multiple partners. It had been in the back of their minds for a while, but they had never taken the step towards actually following through. 

Sirius swallowed hard, feeling the distinct tug of arousal at the mere thought of an evening spent with James and Lily. He vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if it was James who was turned on or himself— or possibly  _ both _ . 

"But— " James stammered, looking at Lily like— well, like a deer in headlights. "But  _ Remus _ . He's my friend! And— and it's his boyfriend— and they're— they're  _ together _ , Lily…" 

"For the record, Prongs," Remus interrupted, his gaze remaining steadfast on Sirius, a ravenous grin tugging at his lips. "Padfoot and I are more than happy to oblige."

James turned to look at Remus, whose gaze was still locked with Sirius'.

"But… Sirius is like a brother to me…" James continued meekly. "You— you both are…"

"James…" Lily whispered softly, running her fingers up and down her boyfriend's back. Sirius could feel the tingling in his spine, the sensation relaxing him. "If you don't want to do anything, we won't. We're all fine with stopping right here, right now."

Sirius looked over to Remus, whose brow was beginning to crease with concern. He glanced back at Lily, who was still lovingly caressing her boyfriend. He knew James wanted this. Deep inside, Sirius could feel exactly how much James wanted to say  _ yes _ . He could also feel the fear, the anxiety, the terror that if they crossed this line, there really was no coming back from it. 

Sirius stood up and walked over to James, sitting down beside him, giving his friend a nudge. 

"Prongs… you're allowed to say  _ no _ ." He knew what James was afraid of— he felt those same fears— but Sirius also knew exactly how much James wanted this. 

"Remus… Remus would be fine with it?" James' voice was almost too quiet for Sirius to hear.

"Yeah. This is… it's not new for us, Prongs. We don't tell you  _ everything _ , you know…"

James closed his eyes and reached out for Lily's hand, grabbing it tightly.

" _ Promise? _ "

Sirius knew that James wasn't talking to him.

Lily gave James another kiss on the cheek before smiling at him and nodding.

"Promise," she said softly into his ear.

James nodded and looked over to Sirius. He didn't need to say  _ anything _ ; Sirius could feel his resolve, his eagerness, his determination to try this one thing he had never imagined would be possible. 

"Ground rules?" Sirius asked as he got to his knees in front of James, resting his arms on his friend's legs. 

"Uh… no kissing...I guess?" James responded awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with both Remus and Sirius. "And… I don't think I want anything in my bum. Not  _ actually _ in my bum. And… uh… no— nothing with you guys and Lily…" James turned to his girlfriend. "Is— is that okay?"

Lily nodded, her hand resting over top of James'. 

"Do… do you and Remus have any?" James asked, his eyes darting momentarily over to Remus before falling back down into his lap. 

Sirius shrugged. 

"No falling in love? We're pretty much fine with everything else."

"Okay…" James murmured, his eyes closing tightly. "Okay."

Lily reached over to James' lap and Sirius felt James' burning desire as she unzipped his trousers. He shifted himself slightly so that he was closer to James' pants, breathing in the scents that made up  _ Prongs _ .

Sirius was so hard, so turned on, he wasn't sure he had ever felt this way before in his life.  _ Double the arousal, double the pleasure _ , he thought as he leaned forward and breathed gently on the fabric that restrained James' swollen prick. 

Sirius felt a familiar hand run down his back and he smiled up at Remus, who settled down on the bed beside James. 

"Wanna watch me give Prongs the best blowjob of his god damn  _ life _ ?" Sirius asked with a wink. 

"Lily's _right_ _there_ , Padfoot," Remus retorted, running his fingers through Sirius' hair. While Sirius managed to keep a straight face, James betrayed him by allowing a moan to escape his lips. 

"The  _ fuck _ was that, Pads?" James asked breathily, his eyes still remaining firmly closed.

Sirius grinned up at his boyfriend.

"So I like my hair pulled? Nothing wrong with that."

James was about to retort when Sirius decided enough was enough and pressed his lips against the fabric of James' boxers.

"Oh  _ shit _ …" James groaned as Sirius mouthed over the shape of his cock. It felt good for Sirius, the way he could feel  _ something _ , but not enough to actually  _ do _ anything. He had definitely learned the art of teasing from Remus.

Sirius wrapped his lips around the head of James' cock, over his boxers, breathing out hot air and sending shivers down his own spine. He  _ loved  _ the tease.

"Dammit, Padfoot… stop playing around and suck my cock already!" James groaned. Sirius heard Lily inhale sharply and his own cock twitched with interest. 

"Only if you ask nicely," Sirius teased, pulling James' trousers down around his ankles. He leaned in and ran his teeth tauntingly along James' thigh. 

" _ Please _ ," James begged, his fingers digging into the mattress. Sirius could  _ feel _ how badly James wanted this. 

With a lascivious smirk, Sirius pulled James' boxers down, allowing his cock to spring up at full attention. It was  _ beautiful.  _ Sirius had seen James naked relatively often, but never in this compromising of a situation. He licked his lips, eager to see exactly what James tasted like and how much of it he could fit in his mouth. 

Sirius ran his mouth down the length of James' cock, feeling his own stirring in his trousers. He stuck his tongue out and licked a delicate strip from the very base up to the tip. It felt  _ good. _

James sighed, melting into Sirius' touch. Sirius leaned forward, taking the tip of James' cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He felt the sensation on his own cock simultaneously, each subtle flick and movement. 

When he moved his lips up and down, the motion was mirrored on himself. As eerie as the feeling was, it was  _ phenomenal _ . The more Sirius sucked— and he  _ loved _ sucking cock— the better it felt for himself. He couldn't help but bob his head up and down, taking more and more in at a time. 

Sirius tried  _ everything _ on James' cock; every technique he had seen Remus use, every subtle thing that he had done in the past to make Remus moan. 

Each new action came with an intoxicating new sensation, and Sirius was completely lost in his own world, exploring James' cock as if it were his own. 

" _ Fuck,  _ Sirius," James moaned, his fingers reaching out and weaving through Sirius' hair. When Sirius felt the tugging, he knew he was in trouble. If he didn't stop soon, both men were going to finish before either Lily or Remus had any chance at having fun. 

Sirius pulled away from James' cock, letting out a soft little whine as he felt the absence of his own mouth. 

"We're— ah…. We're close," he ground out, looking up at his boyfriend, who greeted him with a sly smile. 

"Good," Remus purred, cupping Sirius' face in his hand. " _ Finish _ ."

Sirius nodded before looking back at James, who seemed  _ desperate _ for Sirius to continue. 

Sirius dutifully leaned over, taking James' cock in his mouth again, reaching a hand out to fondle his balls. Sirius moaned around James' shaft as he ground his hips against nothing.

James let out a string of profanities as Sirius continued to work him, his grip in Sirius’ hair getting tighter. 

"Hey James…" Remus started, standing up and walking over to where Sirius was bent over on his knees. "Want to try something new?"

Sirius pulled himself off of James' prick to look up pleadingly.

" _ Yes… please _ , Prongs…  _ Please _ ?"

James looked over to Lily questioningly. When Sirius felt James' cock twitch in his hands and his own arousal suddenly increase, he looked over to Lily in confusion. 

Up to that point, none of the boys had noticed that Lily had her skirt hiked up, her hand beneath her panties, which were soaked through to the outside. 

" _ Fuck _ , Lily, you look so hot like that…" Sirius muttered, giving James' cock a twist and groaning from the pleasure. 

"James?" Remus asked, interrupting Sirius' train of thought. James nodded vigorously. Between seeing how turned on his girlfriend was and feeling how  _ amazing _ everything felt, Sirius could tell that this was something James was dying to try. Remus nodded at James before leaning close to Sirius and whispering in his ear.

"Take your pants off, Sirius," he mumbled darkly. Sirius immediately obliged, pulling his trousers and pants down faster than he thought possible. "Now… put James' cock back in your mouth."

"Yessir," Sirius said with a grin, dutifully doing as he was told. He was rewarded with his favourite sensation in the entire world.

Sirius had been expecting a finger to press into him. Instead, Remus' mouth was blowing cool air against Sirius' exposed hole, sending chills up and down his spine. Between the invisible mouth around his cock and the anticipation of what Remus was about to do, Sirius was surprised he hadn't already exploded.

It started slowly— _ so _ slowly— with Remus' tongue barely grazing anything at all. Sirius moaned eagerly around the cock in his mouth, echoed in James' needy whine. 

Remus' tongue pressed harder, running circles around Sirius' hole, moving up and down, lapping at him eagerly. Sirius tried his best to continue sucking, although it was starting to become far more difficult than he could imagine. 

The moaning was constant now— Sirius had lost control over his actions and was grinding his hips helplessly against Remus' mouth, completely at the man's mercy. 

James, on the other hand, had fallen back against the bed, no longer able to sit up, barely able to pronounce whatever swear words flitted across his lips. 

Sirius watched as Lily adjusted her position, straddling her legs over James' head, lowering herself down onto his mouth. Sirius could taste her alongside the saltiness of James' cock. Lily was delicious, and he could  _ feel _ how much James loved eating her out. 

This was the orgy that Sirius had always dreamed of; Lily and James and Remus and himself, all groaning in pleasure, all receiving  _ exactly _ what they wanted. Sirius felt Remus’ finger pressing just behind his ball sack and he squeezed James’ thighs harder, trying to keep himself from finishing too soon.

Sirius pulled away from James’ cock, watching as his spit trailed a tantalizing thread from his mouth to the tip of it. 

“Remus…” He groaned desperately. “I’m so  _ fucking _ close…  _ Fuck _ , I want you inside of me…”

“James?” Remus asked, as calmly as ever— almost as if he was asking his friend to pass the salt. “It’s your call.”

“ _ Fuck _ , yes… yes, Remus…  _ Fuck… _ ” James groaned out from beneath Lily’s skirt, eliciting a chuckle from his girlfriend. 

Sirius returned to his duty, sucking James off, as he felt his boyfriend’s finger teasing his hole. 

Remus muttered a spell and Sirius felt Remus push inside of him, wiggling his finger  _ just so _ . 

“Mmmmm…” Sirius cried, his mouth still full of James. “Mmmphh…”

Remus pushed another finger in, stretching Sirius out, causing James to cry out.

“Bloody  _ fucking _ hell, that’s—“

His words were swallowed up by the sheer pleasure of it all, and Sirius could hardly contain himself. This was all so  _ hot _ .

Remus pulled his fingers out, whispering another incantation before lining his cock up with Sirius’ arse. He rubbed the tip against his hole, and Sirius pressed his hips back, desperate to feel his boyfriend inside of him. 

Remus pushed forward and Sirius felt the familiar pain-mixed-with-pleasure that he always accompanied Remus buggering him. 

“James? You okay?” Lily asked, looking down at her partner.

James’ fingers were gripping her thighs, digging in and leaving bright red marks. Sirius pulled his mouth away for a moment.

“It’s okay, James, the pain just lasts a moment…”

“Mmhmm…” James mumbled from beneath Lily. “I’m—I’m good. Keep… keep going…”

Remus began to shift his hips and Sirius couldn’t keep himself from moaning.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes, Remus…  _ so good… _ ”

“Are you forgetting something?” Remus growled in Sirius’ ears, grinding his hips forward at the same time.

Sirius bent forward and continued working James’ cock, sliding up and down, sucking like his life depended on it. Everything felt so  _ good _ , it was like he was in a trance; the cock in his mouth, the feeling coursing through his own shaft, being filled completely by Remus. Sirius was moaning around James, James was quivering beneath Sirius. 

Remus shifted his weight and twisted his hips, hitting  _ exactly _ where he needed to, and Sirius lost himself completely. Spurts of warm liquid filled Sirius’ mouth and he swallowed it down as he continued through his own orgasm. Sirius felt his boyfriend's cock twitched as Remus bit down on his shoulder, groaning through his own orgasm and finishing inside of Sirius. In the back of his mind, Sirius could hear Lily’s soft moans echoing across the room. 

This was nothing like he had ever experienced before, every single aspect of it was  _ perfect _ .

Once he had finished, Sirius let James’ prick slide out of his mouth and he collapsed on the floor in a heap of his own filth and juices.

“Fuuuuck…” He groaned, resting his head wearily on James’ leg. “So  _ fucking _ incredible…”

Remus ruffled Sirius’ hair and sat down beside his boyfriend, a distant smile on his lips.

“Yeah… that was fucking hot,” he mused, still not entirely himself yet. 

It took a moment for the four of them to collect themselves. Cleaning spells were cast and clothing was reunited with their owners. The four friends sat on James’ bed in silence, waiting for somebody to break the sudden wave of awkwardness that had settled in the room.

“Uh… Th—Thanks guys…” James muttered. 

“No, thank  _ you _ , Prongs,” Sirius insisted, flopping onto his back. “That was the best blowjob that I have ever received.” 

Remus gave Sirius a playful shove and the two of them chuckled softly to each other. 

“You’re an arrogant prat, Pads,” Remus teased.

“But you love me.”

“I do.”

Sirius could feel the tension in his stomach dissipate slightly as James began to relax. Nothing had changed between them, at least not yet, and they were already back to joking around. Something about Sirius and Remus’ bickering seemed to have put James at ease.

“You okay, Prongs?” Sirius asked, looking over to his friend.

“Yeah… I think I am…” He mumbled, before turning to Lily. “Thanks…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT believe you read that. It was crack!
> 
> XD Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
